The present invention relates to exercise equipment. More specifically, to lumbar supports, and lumbar supports that can be attached to, placed at different positions on, and removed from exercise equipment, such as a workout bench.
For many years, the general public, fitness community and medical community have been interested in exercise to firm, tone and strengthen the human body. Many exercise regimens have been developed and practiced, including aerobics, abdominal exercises and weight lifting to name but a few. Numerous exercise devices have also been developed to facilitate various exercise regimens and to support and comfort the user or demonstrator engaged in the exercise activity.
One area of the human body that frequently requires support during exercise is the lumbar region of the lower back. The benefits of providing lumbar support while performing activities such as sit ups and many weight lifting exercises are well known and accepted.
Various devices have been developed in an attempt to meet this need. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,067 to Colonello discloses an exercise device with a unitary curved spine support section that cradles the user""s lower back during exercise. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,100,130 and 5,125,883 both to Shoebrooks, describe a removable, semi-circular, resilient lumbar support cushion, for abdominal exercise devices. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,537 to Felice discloses an abdominal exercise apparatus that includes a removable resilient cushion, to support the user""s lower back and for added comfort.
Lumbar support is also important when performing many kinds of weight lifting exercises. Toward this end, a number of lumbar supports have been developed that are attached to weight lifting and other types of workout benches. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,809 to Pearl discloses a fixed, molded resilient intermediate member, that has a curved surface replicating a typical lower back curvature. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,953,857 and 5,007,663 describe a lumbar cushion that has a strap for attaching the cushion to the bench. The position of the cushion can be adjusted in the longitudinal direction of the bench. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,370 discloses a weight lifting bench with a lumbar cushion that can slide along the bench in its longitudinal direction and be positioned at any longitudinal location. U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,447 discloses an inflatable lumbar cushion that is built into the padding of a weight lifting bench. U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,109 shows an inflatable lumbar support whose position can be adjusted in the longitudinal direction of a weight lifting bench.
Depending upon the exercise, users frequently need to raise or lower the lumbar support device. They may also need to move the support from one piece of exercise equipment to another. They may even wish to place the lumbar support on the floor when performing appropriate floor exercises. In this regard, these other lumbar supports have not been entirely satisfactory. Most of the prior art lumbar supports are not adjustable or have limited adjustment capability. Also, many of the prior art lumbar supports are soft and unduly compressible. They can not provide adequate support. Furthermore, numerous prior art lumbar supports are designed to be uniquely connected to a specific exercise device, such as a highly specialized piece of abdominal exercise equipment or workout bench. They can not be used with traditional pieces of exercise apparatus. Still other prior art lumbar supports can not be used alone on a floor, without risking damage to the floor and without occupying a prohibitively large amount of floor space. Furthermore, many prior art lumbar supports are inherently difficult and costly to manufacture, inventory, ship, demonstrate and store in the home or work place. These and other limitations have previously been recognized, but remain unresolved.
It is an object of the invention to provide a lumbar support that is versatile so that it can be efficiently used alone when performing floor exercises, or with a variety of different exercise devices.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a lumbar support that is highly adjustable in height and position along the longitudinal axis of a workout bench.
It is another object of the invention to provide a lumbar support that is automatically self aligning in the longitudinal and transverse directions of a workout bench, and that can easily and quickly be installed and used, without employing tools or training.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a lumbar support that has a soft comfortable pad, that will not be unduly compressed when subjected to the user""s weight or exercise motions.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a quality, light weight, durable lumbar support that can be easily and cost effectively manufactured, shipped, demonstrated and sold.
It is another object of the invention to provide a lumbar support that causes minimal wear and tear to exercise equipment or any surface, such as a floor, to which it is attached or placed upon.
It is the final object of the invention to provide a small and compact lumbar support that can easily be stored in places such as the home, office or even in the trunk of a car.
In fulfillment of the objects of the invention, a novel and unique lumbar support is provided.
In the preferred embodiments, the key elements of the invention consist of a plurality of stackable platelets. A pad and fabric cover are also provided which are attached to the top surface of an uppermost platelet. The invention also contains a means at the interface between platelets for interlocking the platelets together.
The platelets are relatively thin, planar members, with a longitudinal dimension that generally conforms to the lumbar region of the human lower back, since the invention underlies the user""s lumbar region when in use.
For all of the embodiments of the invention, the uppermost covered, padded platelet can be used alone, without any modification, if the user so desires. Even so, the platelet should be equipped with the easily formed interlocking feature, so that additional platelets can effectively be stacked underneath it. This will accommodate changes in the user""s needs and preferences which are likely to occur with time.
A number of modifications can easily be made to the lumbar support and/or to standard exercise equipment to facilitate the attachment of the lumbar support to the exercise equipment. For example, one or more pairs of side guide members or a strap arrangement can be attached to one of the platelets so that the lumbar support can be aligned and secured to the exercise equipment.
In the preferred embodiments, the interlocking of two adjacent platelets is achieved by one or more mating pairs of connectors that are formed in the planar surfaces of the platelets. More specifically, an outwardly projecting or male dimple is located on an upper face of a lower platelet. The male dimple mates with a corresponding inwardly projecting or female dimple on a lower face of an adjoining upper platelet. The female dimples receive the male dimples, thereby automatically aligning and interlocking the platelets together.
There are many other ways to interlock platelets together. In some cases other valuable benefits can also be achieved. For example, the mating connectors may be comprised of a rib and mating slot. Ribs can be formed into the platelets which can strengthen, stiffen and thereby prevent the platelets from warping while they are being formed. Desirably, an outwardly projecting or male rib is formed in the upper surface of a platelet while a mating, inwardly projecting or female slot is formed in the bottom surface of the interfacing platelet. Hence, the ribs can also serve to automatically interlock and align adjacent platelets together.
Optionally, each platelet of the invention may be made of molded plastic and may include one or more selectively positioned holes, that can be of variable size and shape, including slots. Thus, the holes enable each platelet to be formed with less material which reduces its weight. Platelets having holes also cool faster during forming, which permits them to be removed from the mold sooner. Hence, the use of holes can reduce cost and scheduling issues in numerous ways.
Some platelets are thicker or thinner than others, which enables the user to selectively and incrementally adjust the height of the lumbar support to meet their particular needs.
The pad on the top surface of the upper platelet is designed to serve as a resilient cushion. A fabric cover holds it in place. To protect the surface on which the lumbar support is placed from wear and tear, a thin piece of soft durable fabric can be loosely placed underneath the bottom surface of the bottom platelet. Alternatively, it can be attached to the bottom surface of the bottom platelet. The fabric serves as an interface between the bottom platelet and the top surface of the exercise apparatus or the flat surface, such as the floor or firm mattress, on which the lumbar support rests. Alternatively, a small piece of the fabric can be attached to each of the four corners of the bottom surface of the bottom platelet to conserve material and reduce weight.
Finally, all non-interlocking edges and corners can be rounded, on all components of all embodiments of this invention, for the user""s safety and comfort.
In the first and most basic embodiment, the lumbar support can be used on a flat surface, with or without other equipment. For example, the invention can be placed directly on a floor and used for sit ups or other abdominal exercises.
In the second embodiment, the lumbar support is attached to an exercise device, such as a workout bench for illustration purposes. A strap is provided to securely attach the platelets to the bench. The longitudinal position of the lumbar support can be changed by moving the unit along the length of the bench. Accordingly, the strap allows for versatility in retrofitting the lumbar support to an existing bench.
The third and fourth embodiments include vertical guide members that are preferably attached to any one of the platelets. The members extend downward to engage the longitudinal sides of the exercise device, which can be a workout bench for illustration purposes. They can also extend to engage any of the platelets that lie above the one to which the guide members are attached. The guide members allow the lumbar support to automatically self align and to prevent it from shifting in the transverse direction of the bench, while it is in use. For additional stability, both guide members and a strap can be employed in combination. Variations of the guide member concept are possible, several of which are described in the xe2x80x9cDetailed Descriptionxe2x80x9d section that follows.
Accordingly, the lumbar support, which contains no moving parts, can be quickly, easily and safely used without employing tools or prior training. After use, the lumbar support can be conveniently stored in a closet, drawer or under a bed. It can also easily be transported to locations such as the home, work place and remote vacation sites.
The invention consists of a minimum number of parts that can be efficiently manufactured. Typically, platelets will be made of a suitable plastic and will be produced in a multi-cavity injection molding tool. Inserts can also be utilized to form guide members and other details in the platelets. Guide members can also be fabricated separately, using any one of many manufacturing techniques, such as injection molding. If fabricated separately, the guide members can be efficiently attached directly to the exercise apparatus, such as a workout bench, or to one or more platelets.
All components of the invention can be made and assembled to form a strong and durable final product. Furthermore, all components are relatively small, light weight and can easily be stacked during factory storage and packaging. The invention is thus conducive to high volume efficient manufacturing, packaging and shipping.